Regalo
by sake more
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


Regalo

one-shot

disfruten. Gracias T-T

* * *

La fiesta estaba siendo maravillosa. Sus amigos pensaron en todo. Había múltiples dulces de vainilla y fresa. Unos cocteles de frutillas y aperitivos no tan sanos, jugos y gaseosas… oh, y una buena cantidad de pizza. Había música, risas y regalos. La gente la rodeaba con sus brazos y gritaba o susurraba sus felicitaciones. Ella se sentía feliz, amada, acompañada.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana no esperaba acabar el día así, en una fiesta. Y no porque no se la esperara, es decir, no había escuchado nada pero sus amigos eran demasiado predecibles, incluso cuando se suponía que no debían serlo, los conocía bien. De modo que cuando, tras algunos minutos posteriores a su despertar, se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños, sonrió. Sabía que ellos tendrían un detalle y no por ser egocéntrica, no, sino porque eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener y porque era así con cada miembro del grupo. Pero más o menos esperaba que invadieran su casa llevando pizzas, no algo así.

Había tenido un día un tanto pesado. Había ido a tres entrevistas de trabajo y no estaba segura del resultado de ninguna. Acababa de licenciarse como maestra de literatura y en todas las escuelas le pedían experiencia, cosa que ella no tenía. Se preguntaba si su impecable currículum y su emoción darían frutos. Esperaba que sí. Después de la última se sintió ligeramente decaída y tuvo la necesidad de estar sola, así que se fue al lugar que más tranquilidad le daba, el mirador de la ciudad y allí se quedó por un rato. Finalmente, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, volvió a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró todo oscuro y sin ruido. Prendió las luces y llamó a su padre y hermano, pero nadie contestó. Un ligero estremecimiento se posó en ella. Notó que una luz provenía del patio trasero, así que se dirigió hacia allí, despacio, como si tratara de esconder su presencia. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entonces…

—¡FELICIDADES SAKURA!—

Todos sus amigos estaban allí, bajo los árboles de cerezo de su casa, entre globos y con un gran pastel en el medio. El miedo se fue y se instauró en ella la sorpresa y la dicha.

—Chicos… gracias, en serio, gracias.

Y entonces Tomoyo se situó a su lado derecho y Chiharu a su izquierda y la sumergieron en su fiesta. Eriol tocaba el piano y por esa noche aparcó la música clásica y tocó las canciones favoritas de Sakura, incluso compuso una especialmente para ella.

—Para la flor de cerezo más bella de todas, disfrútala pequeña.

Y vaya que la disfrutó. Tuvo que aguantarse el llanto. En algún momento, Yamasaki sorprendió a todos tocando la guitarra.

—Aprendí hace poco, pero quiero que seas la primera en escucharme. No seas una crítica tan dura ¿puede ser?

Y aunque la risa fue generalizada, a ella le pareció uno de los gestos más tiernos.

Yukito hizo hecho unos trucos de magia especialmente para ella y al final "apareció" un peluche amarillo en forma de león, pero más tierno.

—Dicen que una vez que lo nombras, será tu guardián pequeña Sakura, así que tendrás que ponerle un nombre.

—Kero, su nombre es Kero.

Todos rieron con el nombre. Touya dijo que era ridículo, tanto como seguir llamándola pequeña, pero a Yukito le pareció adorable (aunque claro, para él, ella siempre era adorable).

Y uno a uno recibió sus regalos, todos tan particulares como cada uno de sus amigos. La verdad es que la joven Sakura no podía recordar una fiesta de cumpleaños más feliz. Solo algo le faltó para ser perfecta, solo alguien. Suspiró y alejó de su mente ese pensamiento. Era su oportunidad de cantar en el karaoke con Tomoyo.

La intensidad de la fiesta la hizo también breve y no mucho tiempo después, sus amigos se retiraron. Su padre le dijo que dejara todo, podrían recoger juntos después. Iba a subir a su habitación cuando alguien llamo a su puerta y encontró a un niño mirándola:

— ¿Si?

— ¿Usted es la señorita Sakura?

—Así es ¿necesitas algo?

—Decirle que esto es el inicio. Tiene que encontrar las demás.

Y antes de irse corriendo, dejó una flor de cerezo y una nota en sus manos.

" _ **1.**_ _La primavera está celosa porque la gente admira tu belleza en lugar de la suya"_

Ella estaba francamente sorprendida (y halagada por qué no…) pero no sabía de qué iba el mensaje ¿estarían sus amigos tramando algo más? De repente, recordó lo que el niño dijo: "e _sto es el inicio. Tiene que encontrar las demás"._ Dio un par de pasos y salió de casa, justo en la acera de enfrente había un joven de unos quince años que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Cuando se acercó, solo dijo:

—Tiene que buscar la tercera —Y se fue.

Una flor más y otra nota:

"2. _Seguí el camino de estrellas que me guio a casa, al lucero de tus ojos_ "

Su corazón se estrujó, aún sin saber de quién se trataba, pero deseando fervientemente que fuera quien ella esperaba.

Una a una las notas fueron llegando a sus manos, algunas con gente que alguna vez había saludado, con gente que se topaba en la calle o completos extraños. Cada persona encargada de darle la flor y la nota aparecía en su campo de visión una vez hubiera leído la nota anterior, haciéndola avanzar por las calles bajo el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

" _3\. No te desesperes ¿ok? Dorothy siguió el camino de baldosas amarillas para llegar a su destino. Tú sigue las flores del cerezo, Sak_ "

"4. _Existe una leyenda que dice que la luna es una mujer que protegió a su pueblo de la noche oscura, finalmente se elevó al cielo y nunca más hubo oscuridad. Así es tu presencia para mí, la luz que me ha iluminado desde el día que te conocí y sonreíste._ "

" _5\. ¿Sabías que cada vez que un bebé sonríe por primera vez nace un hada? Pues cada vez que tú ríes nace alegría en mi corazón (PD. Lo sé, no tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro… pero no por eso es falso)_ "

" _6\. ¿Mi sueño más loco? Darle la vuelta al mundo en 80 días contigo_ , _incluyendo los trenes, barcos, elefantes y viajes en globo ¿Me acompañarás?_ "

" _7\. La vida está hecha de pequeños momentos: de cuándo me dijiste tu color favorito, rechazaste mi gusto en helados y preguntaste mi nombre… de cuándo te prometí que iba a volver"_

Su corazón palpitó más fuerte, quería salirse de su pecho. Ya no importaban las flores y las notas, quería correr a dónde estaba él, porque ahora estaba segura, era él… pero sabía que si no seguía no podría encontrarlo. Intentando calmarse, caminó hacia la siguiente nota

" _8\. La casualidad no es, ni puede ser, más que la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido. No me importa la causa ni el efecto, me importas tú"_

" _9\. Guarda silencio y concéntrate. Escucha los sonidos de alrededor, los generados por los humanos, los animales y los árboles. Céntrate más. Escucha a tu corazón, escucharás el eco del mío que lo acompaña. "_

" _10\. El cielo está estrellado esta noche ¿te gustaría contar conmigo las constelaciones?"_

" _11\. A estas alturas debo confesar, no tengo un regalo, lo siento, pero tendré una última flor para no esperarte con las manos vacías. No te decepciones."_

" _12\. ¿Recuerda la importancia del número 12 bella señorita? Yo la recuerdo bien"_

Y cómo no iba a recordarla. Tenían doce años cuando se dieron su primer beso. Un beso casto en los labios, más bien un roce, pero era su beso. No se dijeron nada, solo se miraron y en silencio siguieron mirando al cielo nocturno.

" _13\. Empiezo a pensar que esto no es tan buena idea… no se me ocurren más cosas, bueno sí, pero todas son empalagosas, demasiado para una chica que tiene un límite para lo dulce. (PD. Ya falta menos, espera)"_

" _14\. Te diré un secreto: En mi vida no estaba buscando a nadie… simplemente te encontré a ti"_

" _15\. Y aquí otro secreto: Cada vez que me sentía solo donde estaba y te necesitaba junto a mí, me repetía a mí mismo La distancia solo es el espacio físico que nos hace intangibles, pero no inalcanzables Y miraba tu foto o llamaba para escuchar tu voz."_

" _16\. Leí un autor que me gustó mucho, él decía que Lo pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo Yo solo deseo no separarme de ti de nuevo"_

" _17\. Un secreto más: But because I knew you, I have been changed for good"_

" _18\. ¿Sabes que tienes el don de darme tranquilidad"_

" _19\. Me fui por causas ajenas a mí, pero regreso hoy por ti, solo por ti"_

" _20\. ¿Estás cansada? Ya falta poco, necesitaba varias notas para decirte en papel lo que no podría al mirarte a los ojos"_

" _21\. No funciono lo de no ser empalagoso ¿no? Culpa tuya, yo de veras lo intenté"_

" _22\. Gracias. Gracias por ser mi amiga todos estos años. Por darme tu amor y tu comprensión. Gracias por quedarte siempre"_

" _23\. Cuando los ojos se encuentran, nace el amor"_

Esa era la última nota. Ya no había nadie más a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el mirador, el mismo en el que había estado aquella tarde. El mismo que ellos hicieron su lugar. Se acercó a una de las mesas que había cerca y notó que había dos copas vacías y una botella de vino.

—Iba a prepararte una cena entera para disfrutar la comida como en los viejos tiempos, pero supuse que los demás iban a adelantarse con la idea. ¿Brindarás al menos conmigo por un año más?

La voz surgió a sus espaldas. Conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón vuelto loco, se dio la vuelta.

Y allí estaba él, Shaoran Li en todo su esplendor, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que reservaba para ella y mostraba su felicidad y con los ojos brillantes que denotaban su nerviosismo.

—Dime por favor, que no he llegado tarde a la celebración.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento. De esos momentos que se hacen eternos, que duran siempre. Aunque, ¿Qué es "siempre" después de todo? ¿no es acaso solo un momento más? Nadie lo ha definido nunca. Y es más probable que el siempre exista en nuestras almas que en el tiempo. Y esa mirada llevaba todo el amor, la esperanza y la dicha de dos seres que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Una mirada que expresaba cuán efímero y cuán interminable a la vez es el siempre.

Y entonces ella corrió a sus brazos. Y él se refugió en los suyos. Se abrazaron y dejaron fluir la calidez de sus corazones. Dejaron que cada sentimiento albergado dentro suyo tomara su lugar y se entregaran el uno al otro. En ese abrazo se dijeron cuánto se querían y cuánto esperaban estar juntos. Expresaron sus miedos y su valor, su tranquilidad y su inquietud, se protegieron el uno al otro. Y si hubieran prestado atención, hubieran notado como sus corazones se hacían eco, tal como el joven Shaoran expresó.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿por qué no… ?

Pero él la calló, puso delicadamente dos dedos sobre sus labios y le entregó una flor de cerezo y una nota:

" _24\. Feliz cumpleaños"_

—No me iba a perder tu cumpleaños, no podría. Y dado que no hay regalo, quise darte una sorpresa —Sonrió— Una nota por cada mes lejos de ti.

—Bien podría ser por otra cosa

—Podría… Así que ¿un brindis a la luz de la luna y las estrellas? Oh, no. Espera, necesitamos hacer algo antes.

Se dirigió a una de las sillas y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que allí había un reproductor de música. Él lo puso en la mesa, presionó un botón y se acercó a ella.

— ¿La señorita me concederá el placer de bailar conmigo?

Las notas de un piano y la voz de una chica inundaron el lugar. Ella conocía la canción. No es necesario aclarar que aceptó la petición.

— ¿Así que Happy brithday?

— ¿Se te ocurre una canción más acorde? Además, la voz de Suzy es muy buena. ¿Sabes? Pensé en pedirle a Eriol que la tocara y a Tomoyo que la cantará pero… soy muy egoísta para eso.

— ¿Egoísta?

— Sí. Pedirlo hubiera implicado que estuvieran aquí… y no estoy dispuesto a compartir este momento con nadie.

Ella sonrió y siguieron bailando. Cuando la música finalizó, él la abrazó y susurró:

—Te quiero


End file.
